Home Run
by Summer Styles
Summary: Japan describes an unexpected night with his one and only. Lame summary is lame. Just tell me if I should change the rating.


I never knew how bad I was in scoring a girlfriend. I never really knew. And at the same time I never really knew how GOOD I was in scoring a 'girlfriend'. It's funny how it happened. I can't quite explain it but Yao happened to like me. And our story?

I was driving around town so I could visit Yao. I stopped the car and went to Yao's front door. I rang the doorbell and waited for Yao to get the door. There was no answer. I rang the doorbell again. Still no answer. I finally rang the doorbell once more. The door opened slowly. As the door opened I saw Yao.

"What took you?" I asked.

"Sorry, Kiku, aru. I was busy cleaning up the place for you, aru." Was Yao's reply.

"It's okay, Yao." I replied with a sigh of relief.

Yao let me inside the house. I noticed some rearranged furniture, some new figurines I've never seen before, and a painting of a 'woman' in the hallway.

"Did you do this, Yao?" I asked.

"Yes, I did, aru. I'm glad you noticed!"

Yao led me to one of the guest rooms. It was really neat.

"You can stay here for the night, aru." Yao told me as he fixed the bed.

"Thanks, Yao. I could use the rest." I said as I sat on the bed, preparing myself to sleep.

As Yao was about to leave the room I noticed how his robes were slipping down from his shoulders. It seemed like they were as smooth as a child's so I had the urge to touch them. I walked towards Yao and touched the shoulders. They were much smoother than I expected.

"Kiku, what are you doing, aru?" Yao asked as he faced me.

I realized what I was doing and I immediately released.

"I'm so sorry, Yao. I didn't know what I was doing." I said as I bowed my head.

"It's okay, Kiku. It just makes me nervous when you touch my shoulders, aru."

"Have other people touched your shoulders?"

Yao hesitated a bit. There was a few seconds of silence.

"No, aru. No one." Was the reply.

Without realizing it, I pulled down his robes. There was a sleeveless mesh top covering his chest and back. Then I came back to my senses. And that's when I realized how much I wanted to touch Yao. I wanted to touch him. To run my fingers through the silky hair, to caress my fingers on his terribly scarred back, make my lips touch his.

That was when I did. I pulled Yao towards me and made our lips collide. I kept my eyes closed because I didn't want to see a negative reaction on his face. Next thing I knew was that I put my hand under the mesh top so I could feel more skin. Even just a little more skin. He tried to pull my hand away but I resisted. He tried to push MY away but I was much stronger than he was. That was when I realized I landed on the bed.

"What are you doing, aru?!?" Yao asked, quite confused.

I just gave him a smirk.

"I think we're in the wrong position." I said as I turned over and this time _I_ was on top.

"KIKU!!!"

I smashed my lips towards his. He couldn't escape. I could feel it. That was when things got a bit further. And no, we didn't do _THAT_ yet.

I was waiting for Yao to respond. I kept waiting for him to moan but I didn't get that. Instead I was pushed down by his legs wrapped around my waist and his arms behind my neck. I could feel it. He wanted more. I rubbed my hand against his thigh(which was revealed through his robes). As I did, his back curled and his chest was touching my face. The smell was like a drug that I got high and I really, REALLY wanted more.

I COMPLETELY removed the annoying robe from around him which left him in only the mesh top and a pair of shorts that were short enough to reveal his thighs. Then I kissed his neck. I felt his back curling and it was a really good sensation to me. I noticed he was really wet. He was covered in sweat and so was I.

"Is it just me or is it really hot in here?" I asked.

"Don't. Ask. Me. Aru." He said on between breaths.

I couldn't seem get enough of this. All I cared about was the indescribable figure that was under me breathing heavily. His breaths echoed throughout the entire room. It seemed like music to my ears and it made me want to hear more.

I caressed my fingers on his neck. It made me feel rather flirtatious. Quite tempted to position myself in _that_ position. That was when I _did_ do it. Yao was screaming but to me, it was quite a breeze.

I hit a home run. I know it.


End file.
